Lycanthropie égal Malfoy
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: comment nos héros ont reconstruit leur vie depuis la guerre. Entre surprise et solidarité, la vie de quelqu'un va changer.


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez vous?_

 _Bon... vous savez que je suis une grande fan du wolfstar, eh bien là, je vous propose une nouvelle version de ce couple. La Lycanthropie sera toujours de la partie mais pas dans le camp que l'on croit..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling , seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Firenze-S qui a du courage pour me supporter! héhé... Merci la Miss!_

 _Allez! je vous laisse découvrir! Enoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

La guerre était finie depuis longtemps, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort.

Hermione était devenue médicomage et chercheuse, elle avait fait de la lutte contre la lycanthropie sa spécialité. Elle avait trouvé un traitement qui permet de faire évoluer cette malédiction en une transformation maîtrisable par celui qui en est atteint, une transformation de type animagus.

Bien entendu, la première personne à bénéficier de ce traitement, celui pour qui Hermione l'avait découvert et mis au point, fut Remus Lupin. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains commençant à tirer sur le blanc, au physique plutôt longiligne et mince, il pouvait même paraître faible et fragile, malgré des muscles parfaitement sculptés par sa lycanthropie.

Il avait été mordu dans son enfance et s'était battu toute sa vie contre ce malheur. Ses années à Poudlard, qui comptaient parmi les plus belles de sa vie, lui avaient permis de reprendre confiance dans la vie puisqu'il s'y était fait des amis très chers. S'en était suivi une période de trouble durant laquelle il s'était retrouvé seul et sans le sou. En effet, trois de ses meilleurs amis avaient été trahis par le quatrième, et les Potter avaient été tués par Voldemort. Puis était venue la rédemption. Il avait accepté le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, retrouvé Harry, le fils de ses amis, dont il s'était éloigné pendant 12 ans, puis il avait retrouvé Sirius qui s'était révélé innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait. Celui-ci lui avait même fini par avouer être amoureux de lui depuis leurs 15 ans. Sirius avait été réhabilité et ses années enfermé à Azkaban laissées derrière lui.

Remus Lupin vivait donc heureux depuis la fin de cette guerre. Avec Sirius, ils s'étaient battus pour que L'animagus retrouve ses droits de tuteur sur son filleul et ils avaient élevé Harry, ils avaient été aidés par les Weasley qu'ils voyaient toujours. Tous réunis, ils formaient une grande famille… c'était parfait.

Et puis… Hermione, qui avait épousé Ron, avait encore amélioré le tableau grâce à sa découverte, le faisant passer de parfait à idyllique. Désormais, Remus n'était plus un loup-garou, mais un simple humain inscrit sur la liste des animagi connus, sa fiche indiquant que son animal est le loup

Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa retraite de professeur, il donnait des conférences expliquant les bienfaits et le miracle du traitement d'Hermione.

C'est lors d'une de ces conférences qu'il fut abordé par un participant en particulier, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

\- Excusez-moi Mr Lupin, dit l'homme, ce traitement est-il vraiment aussi efficace que vous le dites ?

\- J'en suis la preuve vivante Monsieur, voilà cinq ans que la pleine lune ne me fait plus peur, cinq ans que je peux l'admirer sans craindre pour qui que ce soit.

\- Ce doit être merveilleux… Y a-t-il des effets secondaires ?

\- Oui, ça l'est… et non il n'y a aucun effet secondaire, il me semble même que toute transformation peut disparaître. Mais vous me semblez plus intéressé que tous les autres, je me trompe ?

\- Vraiment ? Euh… oui ! euh… Gran… le professeur Weasley peut vraiment annuler les effets ?

\- Je pense que oui

L'homme retira le chapeau qui lui cachait le visage, et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc vinrent rehausser son allure aristocratique

\- Bonjour, Drago. Ça fait un moment… murmura Remus

\- Oui… très longtemps professeur…

Remus sourit

\- Je suis à la retraite, appelle-moi Remus veux-tu ?

\- Re… Remus… vous pensez que Gran… Hermione accepterait de m'aider ?

\- De t'aider ? Comment ça ?

\- Et bien je…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour toi que tu veux ce traitement ?

\- Disons que Fenrir n'a pas apprécié que je ne partage pas complètement les idées du Lord…

\- Quand ?

\- A la fin de la guerre… depuis je… j'ai… peur… j'ai peur pour ma femme et mon fils… j'ai peur pour ma mère… j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais leur faire… vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas professeur ?

\- Mieux que tu ne le penses Drago. Je vais tâcher de parler à Hermione, dès que je la verrai.

\- Merci

\- Je t'en prie. Mais je te préviens, ce ne sera une partir de plaisir, si il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire, ça peut être douloureux.

\- Je supporterai !

\- Très bien, laisse-moi quelques jours, je te recontacterai

\- D'accord, merci, merci professeur… euh… Remus

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Le lendemain à Sainte Mangouste

\- Ah Hermione ! tu es là… tu as 5 minutes ?

\- Bonjour, Remus, j'ai toujours 5 minutes pour toi, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh ! rien qui me concerne, rassure-toi, mais au cours de ma conférence d'hier à Londres, j'ai rencontré… enfin, je voudrais te présenter un nouveau patient atteint de lycanthropie… si tu es d'accord bien sûr !

\- Evidemment que je suis d'accord ! mais qui est-ce ?

\- Oh euh… tu verras ce soir, tu soir, tu peux passer après ton service ?

\- D'accord, je préviens Ron que je rentrai plus tard… hum on dit … 19h00 ?

\- Ok, oh et euh demande à Ron de venir vers 20h00 et préviens Harry aussi s'il te plait. Ginny est toujours en voyage n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… mais…

\- Bon et bien à ce soir ?

\- Ok, à ce soir

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Le soir même

Ding dong

\- Ha! le voilà… entre, je t'en prie

\- Hermione, voici le patient dont je t'ai parlé

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, je suis le professeur Weasley, mais appelez-moi Hermione

\- Je… je sais… salut… Granger…. balbutia Drago en retirant son manteau et sa capuche

\- Malfoy ? C'est toi mon nouveau patient ? Tu… ?

\- Oui… murmura-t-il… tu… acce

\- Bien, le coupa-t-elle, assieds-toi, je voudrais que tu me racontes comment et par qui c'est arrivé. Ensuite, nous fixerons un rendez-vous pour un bilan sanguin complet et un bilan de santé, et puis il…

\- Tu acceptes de m'aider alors ? C'est vrai ?

\- Oui évidemment ! Drago… Tu es atteint d'une maladie que je peux soigner, alors pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Parce qu'on ne s'entendait pas à l'école ? Franchement, on n'a plus 15 ans.

\- Merci.

\- Bien comme je le disais, il y aura aussi un questionnaire de santé à remplir afin que j'aie tous les éléments.

\- D'accord.

\- Je dois également te prévenir que le changement ne se fait pas tout seul et que ça peut être douloureux.

\- Ça ira… J'y arriverai. Dis-moi… tu peux vraiment éliminer complètement toute trace de la transformation ?

\- Hum… si tu le souhaites… oui, même si ça prend un peu plus de temps, mais c'est encore expérimental tu sais.

\- Je me doute oui. Ça ira… je te fais confiance.

\- Alors maintenant raconte-moi comment c'est arrivé.

Drago prit une grande inspiration

 _Flash-back_

Après la mort du Seigneur de Ténèbres, les Malfoy avaient quitté le champ de bataille sans que personne ne le remarque vraiment.

Puis Lucius fut arrêté et interrogé. Il donna le nom de plusieurs mangemorts, dont Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout apprécié la plaisanterie, il s'était caché mais était revenu se venger.

Ce soir-là, tout était calme, Drago ne dormait pas et lisait. Un grand bruit se fit entendre tout à coup dans le jardin. Drago se redressa vivement et regarda par sa fenêtre, mais rien… Il entendit alors la porte du manoir voler en éclat !

Sortant en trombe de sa chambre, baguette à la main, il se dirigea en courant vers les appartements de sa mère, il lança plusieurs sorts de protection et de silence, puis descendit les escaliers en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Arrivé en bas, il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée et suivi le désordre qu'il y trouva à travers le reste de la maison. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au bureau de son père, il y entra silencieusement, la pièce était vide... Puis la porte claqua dans un grand bruit.

\- Hum… tiens, tiens ! qui avons-nous là ? Bonsoir petit Drago.

\- Que fais-tu là Fenrir ? l

\- Je venais voir ton père, mais…

\- Il n'est pas là et tu le sais ! mon père se trouve à Azkaban !

\- Hum… je sais oui. Je vais donc devoir me contenter de ce que j'ai !

Dans le ciel sombre de la nuit, un nuage s'écarta et la lumière de la pleine lune éclaira subitement la pièce. Greyback afficha un sourire carnassier et se transforma. Alors, avant même que Drago n'ait pu réaliser, il sentit une terrible douleur lui déchirer l'épaule lorsque le loup se jeta sur lui.

Fin du flash-back

Hermione resta sans voix, tenant la main de Drago qui avait celle de Remus sur son épaule.

Lorsque 20h00 sonnèrent, Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

\- Malfoy ? ça fait un bail ! le salua Ron d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir ? sourit Harry.

\- Malf… euh Drago, excuse-moi Drago, est mon nouveau patient dans la lutte contre la lycanthropie, assena Hermione.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgèrent son mari et son meilleur ami.

\- Oh ça va ! s'énerva Drago. Je sais que je vous répugne, mais n'en faites pas toute une citrouille non plus.

\- Non, non ! se reprit aussitôt Harry c'est… la surprise… tu comprends ?

\- Toi ? Un loup-garou ? Whao ! si je m'attendais à ça, reprit Ron.

\- Je m'en serais bien passé figure toi ! maugréa Drago.

\- Oui… je me doute. reprit encore le roux.

\- C'est Greyback n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry

Drago acquiesça

\- Et tu… tu as ce qu'il faut au manoir ?

\- On a renforcé la remise

\- Sinon, comment vas-tu ? que deviens-tu ? je veux dire, ton métier ? tu es marié ? tu as des enfants ?

\- Voyons Ron ! répondit Hermione à la place de son patient, tu sais bien que Drago est le père de Scorpius.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, le copain d'Hugo. Ils sont inséparables tous les deux, c'est drôle non ? rigola Ron.

\- Ouais ! qui l'eut cru ? sourit Drago

\- Pas nous ça c'est sûr ! redit Ron en lui donnant une autre tape sur l'épaule

\- A table ! claironna joyeusement Remus, ça fera venir Sirius… Ah ! au fait Drago, si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir ici pour les prochaines pleines lunes, Sirius et moi, nous te tiendrons compagnie.

\- On parle de moi ?

\- Tu tombes bien toi ! toujours au bon moment hein ?

\- Dès qu'il s'agit de manger oui. répondit Sirius dans un rire. Alors ? De quoi vous parliez ?

\- Je disais que Lunard et Patmol accompagneraient Drago pour les futures pleines lunes.

\- Chouette ! ça rappellera des souvenirs.

\- Ça ira vous deux ? demanda Harry, pour contenir le loup ?

\- Ben oui pourquoi ?

\- Ben… reprit le jeune homme une fausse grimace sur les lèvres, c'est que… vous avez plus 20 ans quoi…

\- Dis donc toi ! c'est quoi ces moqueries ? Tu vas voir ! renchérit Sirius en s'élançant à la poursuite de son filleul sous les éclats de rire des autres convives.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? fit Drago éberlué.

\- Oh oui ! c'est comme ça 24h sur 24. soupira Remus en calmant son rire. Des vrais gamins ces deux-là.

\- Dites Remus, qui sont Patmol et Lunard ?

\- Eh bien vois-tu Drago, lorsque j'étais à Poudlard et moi-même un jeune loup garou triste et solitaire, mes 3 meilleurs amis ont décidé de passer leurs nuits avec moi, quand la lune dévorait ma personnalité. Ils sont devenus des animagi, Patmol est le chien en lequel se transforme Sirius. Quant à Lunard, c'est le surnom de mon loup.

\- Et ça vous a aidé ?

\- Oh oui tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Leur présence m'apaisait et nous jouions beaucoup, ça m'occupait et m'évitait de me blesser moi-même.

\- Vous souffriez moins ?

\- La douleur était toujours là, mais disons que ça rendait les choses plus supportables… plus acceptables aussi.

\- Et en cas de Lunard furieux, on servait de garde-fou.

\- Continua Sirius qui revenait dans la pièce, un Harry hilare, posé sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates. Il jeta négligemment son fardeau sur le canapé et se rapprocha du jeune blond.

\- Ne t'en fais plus, entre nos accompagnements et le traitement, le loup en toi s'apaisera facilement.

\- Tu prends la potion Tue-Loup de toute façon ?

\- Oui évidement, mais… je ne suis pas tranquille.

\- C'est compréhensible mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire, tu n'affronteras plus ça tout seul.

\- Vous voulez dire que… Oh Merci… merci… merci beaucoup…

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit la petite troupe.

Fin

* * *

Voilà...

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. Comme à chaque fois je répondrai à chacun des vos commentaires.


End file.
